Understand
by CaraDeLua
Summary: Harry have been having nightmares about Sirius but there is this voice telling him he'll be alright, and that he's not alone. HHr because it's so right


I wrote this fic after reading a great essay by Mcgonagall back at and listen to the OST for PoA which is just great.

Disclaimer: _'Once a heart given…'_ sentence belongs to Mcgonagall and the story all to me. The rest is JKR the lucky lady...

**_Understand_**

All this pain I feel…

_I feel it too…_

Why does this hurt so much? I want all this to go away…

_I'll make it go away…_

This wound is so deep. It's not on the outside. Is from within, and it's the worst. It will never heal…

_It will…_

I feel so lonely…

_You're not…_

I miss him so much…

_We all do…I do…_

I really have nobody else left…

_You have me…_

Harry tensed and seat up on his bed. Sweat running down his face. What was _that_? It was like he was dreaming but…_that_ voice in his head. It was like he was dreaming that he was talking to his conscience and she was talking back.

Harry knew _too_ well who that voice belong to. It began too long ago entering his head and filling his mind and…maybe his…

_Heart…_

It seemed like she reassured him even in his sleep. She is there even if she is not _there_.

And somehow, right there, right in that very moment everything made sense. He didn't realise…he just _understood_ what was all the time beside him, in front of him, anywhere around him, inside him…_he had her_.

Harry climbed down his bed and barefoot went to the door making sure that he was being quiet enough to not wake Ron up (not that it would happen knowing that his snoring was loud enough to overcome any other sounds; and if he don't wake up with his own snoring then not even through a rampage of Hippogriffs. Harry was safe.).

Step by step, Harry made his way through the corridor and head to the girls' bedroom. Everything was quiet at Grimauld Place after the meeting that night. Tonks and Mad-Eye stayed for dinner. None of the adults talked very much this nowadays. Harry and the others have been informed about some things. Not all…he knew.

Harry stopped in front of the girls' bedroom door. His hand on the door's knob and he gave a little turn on it and the door open slowly. A small ray of candle light entered the room, not too much; Harry didn't want to wake up the girls.

He looked around the room. The beds were displayed similar to his and Ron's bedroom.

Harry looked to the bed near the window. Ginny was lying in a rather strange position. Some wicked Weasley habit, Harry thought, remembering too well all this past years he slept in the same dormitory as Ron.

Harry finally looked to the other bed against the wall. Hermione's bed. A small frame above it. Maybe other wizard or witch picture connecting the house too Dumbledore's office.

He moved to the bed and just stood there looking…just _absorbing_ her.

She was sleeping so content…

_Because you're here…with me…_

Harry touched his fingers lightly to her hand that was laying on top of the covers on her hip.

So soft, so small…

_Longing for your touch…_

'You must be dreaming a beautiful dream' – whispered Harry – What are you dreaming of?'

_I'm dreaming of you…_

'Must be about you achieving the greatest number of NEWTs in history, or being Head-Girl or simply about your happy future…'

_With you…_

Harry sighed and leaned a bit closer to her face…too closer. He kissed her mouth so softly, so tender, and whispered against her lips.

'Once a heart given…'

_I've given you mine…_

'I have you and you have me…'

_Forever…_

Harry stood up and looking at Hermione's peacefully face he smiled. A gentle smile, but a smile he never gave anyone else before. It was only hers. She was smiling too, like he never has seen before, like she could sense him and knew…

_I know…_

Harry went to the door and looked behind one last time. He will see her in the morning and then they will talk. Or maybe not. Some things you just don't need to talk about. You just _understand_ them.

He closed the door.

I love you Hermione…

_I love you too, Harry…_


End file.
